


Sweet Dream

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, érzéseibenbizonytalan!Dean, érzéseibenbiztos!Cas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel</p><p> </p><p>Részlet:<br/>Mélységesen szeretett...<br/>Egy olyan személyt, akit szerinte még a családja és az "ismerősei" sem fogadtak volna el...<br/>Csak, hogy ez nem érdekelte...<br/>Mindennél jobban szerette és ezzel együtt szívében mélyen megbízott benne, annak ellenére, hogy nem könnyen bízott meg másokban...<br/>De ez a személy más volt, mint a többiek...<br/>Olyat látott benne, amit mások nemigen vettek észre...<br/>A saját családja legutolsó tagja egyre jobban kiismerte... De Mellette még õ is alul maradt...</p><p>(Figyelmeztetés: +18-as tartalom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream

Miután kivette a motel szobát maguknak, bekísérte, majd meghagyta neki, hogy maradjon a szobában.

\- Negyed óra és visszajövök - mondta, majd távozott.

 

~~~

 

Mélységesen szeretett...

Egy olyan személyt, akit szerinte még a családja és az "ismerősei" sem fogadtak volna el...

Csak, hogy ez nem érdekelte...

Mindennél jobban szerette és ezzel együtt szívében mélyen megbízott benne, annak ellenére, hogy nem könnyen bízott meg másokban...

De ez a személy más volt, mint a többiek...

Olyat látott benne, amit mások nemigen vettek észre...

A saját családja legutolsó tagja egyre jobban kiismerte... De Mellette még õ is alul maradt...

A "tágabb" családjába tartozók alig észlelték a rosszabb napjait...

Sebezhetőségét még a számtalanszor felvett kemény álarc mögé elrejtve is megérezte és nem tehetett semmit az ellen, hogy ne nyíljon meg Neki pár percnyi unszolás után...

Amikor legelőször találkozott Vele, nem tudta mire vélni a kezdő bizsergést a bőre alatt. Napokig érezte és nyugtalanította, folyamatosan csak ezen agyalt. Sehogyan sem jött rá a megoldásra. Máskor - akitől csak lehetett - tanácsot kért volna, de a saját, nem munka szintű problémáival senkit sem akart zargatni. De mivel máskor is voltak olyan pillanatai, amikor megoldotta a dolgokat, bízott benne, hogy hamarosan ezen is túl lesz.

Csakhogy nem így alakult...

Minél többet töltött velük, annál jobban megbízott Benne...

Végül egy futó ismeretségből barátokká váltak. Olyan barátokká, amit elképzelni sem tudott az elején. Rámerte bízni magát, a legnagyobb mértékben.

Az utóbbi időben azon vette észre magát, hogy meredten néz maga elé és Rajta, rajtuk gondolkozik.

Ahogyan most is...

Jobban szerette, mint egy ismerőst és jobban, mint egy barátot...

Teljes családtaggá vált köreikben..

Tiszta szívéből szerette...

A lehető legmélyebben...

De már nagyon régóta tudott valamit...

Többet érzett iránta, mint egy családtag iránt...

 

~~~

 

Elmélázva nézte az ajtót, amelyet pár másodperc után alig hallható nyikorgás kíséretében kinyitott.

A késő délutáni őszi szellő lágyan meglengette az ajtó melletti ablak függönyeit.

Belépve a csendes szobában körülnézett.

Rendezett, kisvárosi motel szobácska volt: kis konyhával, kis asztalkával, amire már az imént hozott szatyrokat helyezte, egy szolid elválasztó ráccsal, amely mögött 2 ágy helyezkedett el és a bejárati ajtó melletti fürdőszobával egész otthonosan nézett ki.

Bõrkabátját levette és az egyik székre tette.

Fáradtan felült le az egyik ágyra, azzal a gondolattal, hogy csak egy kicsit pihenteti a szemeit a hosszas autóút után...

Majd a következő pillanatban halk lélegzetvétele töltötte be az egész szobát.

 

~~~

 

Egy kellemes simogatást érzett az arcán.

Bágyadtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, majd szembe találta magát a legtengeribb kékben pompázó szempárral, amit életében látott.

Felült az ágyon.

\- Elaludtál - közölte az előtte ülő.

\- Ne haragudj. Kimerültem.

\- Tudom - felelte a kékszemû és közeledve a szájához, megcsókolta.

Nem volt váratlan a csók, hiszen hónapok óta csak erre várt, így elmélyítette.

Egyszer csak partnere hirtelen eltávolodott tőle, felkelt és megállt az ágy végénél.

Értetlenkedve nézte: nem értette, hogy mit csinál.

Szerelme levette a felső ruhadarabjait, csak egy ing volt rajta.

Felkelt az ágyról és megállt előtte.

Végignézett rajta.

Keze a fehér ing első gombjához közeledett, majd mivel ellenállást nem érzékelt, kigombolta a gombot.

Ismét a kék szemekbe nézett...

Tudta, hogy már régebben is veszélyes vizekre evezett, de most értette meg igazán: Õ volt a veszte: nem tudta visszafogni magát és a következő pillanatban lecsapott az előtte álló szájára. Nyelve körülölelte a másik nyelvét és gyors tempójú táncba kezdett vele. Társa se volt rest: azonnal felvette a ritmust. Vad csókolásuk közepette szerelme lenyomta az ágyra, így adva tudtára, hogy ülve szeretné látni.

Szinte letépték egymásról a felsőket: sötétszürke pólója gombolyagként heverve, az ing, gombjai a szoba különböző pontjain helyet találva feküdt a padlón.

Partnere félmeztelenül letérdelt elé és az öv csatját bontotta ki.

Szíve a mozdulatra egyre hevesebben kezdett el verni, lélegzet visszafojtva szemlélte, ahogy az előtte térdelő nadrágja cipzárját lehúzva kiszabadítja férfiasságát.

Partnere párszor, lassan végigsimított rajta. Ettől az érintéstől megborzongott.

Elhomályosuló látása sem akadályozta meg abban, hogy lássa: kedvese szája egyre közelebb és közelebb kerül hozzá, majd a szájába veszi. Érezte, hogy a nyelv, ami pár perccel ezelőtt a szájában táncolt, most a férfiasságát kényezteti. Nem állt le egy percre sem: körülfonta, incselkedett, játszott vele. Közben az édes kéz is munkába állt: gyors fel-le mozdulatokkal ingerelte.

 

 

Kusza gondolatok jártak a fejében, de elcsendesítette és végül teljesen kizárta őket az elméjéből. Nem tudott és nem is akart védekezni Ellene, vagy megállítani... Teljesen átadta magát. Nem akart sehova menni, sehol máshol lenni, csak Vele. Nem akart mást érezni, csak azt, hogy egyre keményebbé válik szerelme munkálkodása alatt.

Érezte, hogy nem sokáig bírja ki, hogy ne érezze magát szerelmében, ezért felhúzta magához. Ismét megcsókolta, partnere figyelmét így akarta elvenni a nadrágjától megszabadító kezétől. Végül az utolsó ruhadarab sem választotta el egymástól őket.

Társa háton feküdt mellette, combjai szélesen kitárva mutatta meg a legintimebb tájékát, ahova behatolt. Lassan mélyedt Társába, aki halkan sóhajtott. Kihúzódott majd újra és újra elmélyedt.

Mámoros érzés kerítette hatalmába: újra vágyott a sebességre, és mivel tudta: partnere nem csak általánosságban áll mellette, hanem ebben is, iramot váltott. Szinte fény sebességre kapcsolt, partnere is ekképpen vette a levegőt, vele együtt. Hullámokban tört rájuk a felismerés: közel vannak a csúcsponthoz, de eszük ágában sem volt lassítani: egyre ziláltabb lélegzet vételük és szívdobogásuk sem akadályozta őket meg abban, hogy folytassák....

 

~~~

 

Kinyitotta a szemét. Ébredezve megtörölte a szemét. Még javában sötét volt, de zsigereiben érezte, hogy már másnap hajnal van.

Köhintést hallott a mellette lévő ágyról, így a hang irányába fordult: a társára nézett.

\- Mióta alszom?

\- Hát... Elég... Öhm.. Régóta.

\- Régóta? Ez mégis mit jelent?

\- Ti talán úgy fogalmaznátok, hogy hullafáradt voltál. Mintha kiütöttek volna.

\- Ó. Meghiszem azt. Egész nap furikáztam, míg ideértünk - szegezte társának, szinte kiabálva - Meg alig tudtam kipihenni magam, valami hülye álom miatt - tette hozzá halkan, magának.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz? - értetlenkedett a másik.

\- A vezetésről, édesem. A vezetésről. Lehet, hogy te - angyal létedre - bárhová röpke másodperc alatt elérsz a szárnyaid használva, de mi, emberek, ha bárhová el akarunk menni, autót használunk. Érted?

\- Nem arra értettem - sütötte le a fejét az angyal.

\- Nem arra? Akkor mégis mire?

\- Dean, én...

\- Na, nyögd már ki.

\- Nem éppen...

\- Cas, mi a fenéről beszélsz? - most már semmit sem értett az előtte ülő hablatyolásából.

\- Elmondom, de... Dean...

\- Cas, az istenit, bökd már ki végre! - akadt ki.

\- Te nem álmodtad... Mi tényleg...

\- Na-na-na... Most állj meg, Cas - állt fel az ágyról - Azt akarod beadni nekem, hogy mi... - hezitálva ténferegett fel és alá az ágyak között - Mi... - hirtelen hideg lett körülötte. Nem tudta folytatni.

\- Igen, Dean, mi tényleg lefeküdtünk egymással.

\- Cas, ezt nem... Ezt nem hiszem el.

\- Dean, miért nem?

\- Mert én... Mert én nem...

Nem értette...

Egyszerre meg volt döbbenve, hogy annyi női partnere után élete legszebb és legjobb szexét egy angyallal, ráadásul egy férfi angyallal élte meg. Nem tudta letagadni, tényleg élvezte...

De nem tudta elképzelni sehogyan sem, hogy õ és egy férfi... Ezt lehetetlenségnek tartotta.

Kellett valami bizonyosság, valami bizonyíték...

\- Ha igaz... Akkor... Akkor bizonyítsd - mondta ellenállást nem tűrõ hangon.

Az angyal felállt, majd közelebb ment hozzá.

Kék szeme szinte ragyogott a szobában, és mikor már centik választották el, ajkát Dean szájára tapasztotta.

A vadászt elöntötte az a bizonyos bizsergés és melegség, mint éjjel...

Az angyalnak ugyanaz volt az érintése, ugyanolyan lágy csókja volt, mint akkor...

És ekkor megértette, amit Cas mondott az imént: nem álom volt, valóban megtörtént...


End file.
